


Передышка

by Satellite91



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: После тяжёлой дипломатической миссии Джим заботится о своем старшем помощнике.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Передышка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intermission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260881) by [sinestrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated). 



> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки
> 
> Зимний горностай, спасибо за поддержку, советы и просто неоценимую помощь. :-*

**Бета:** Зимний горностай  
**Разрешение на перевод:** имеется.  
**Вселенная:** ST: Reboot (хотя, как по мне, так и к TOS подходит)  
**Тип:** слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кирк/Спок.  
**Жанр:** Романтика, устоявшиеся отношения.  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** одно матерное слово.  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки  
**Статус:** закончен

Дипломатические переговоры окончены, но Джим не чувствует себя довольным. Конечно, некоторые стороны работы, связанные с дипмиссиями, ему даже нравятся –например, удивительные экзотические угощения на приёмах или возможность узнать о новых верованиях и традициях, так сильно отличающихся от земных. Принимая всё это во внимание – и несмотря на его репутацию, – Джим на самом деле считает дипломатию и политику одними из самых полезных аспектов своей службы.

… То есть тогда, когда всё проходит _правильно_. Но, разумеется, конкретно данная миссия в число таковых не попадает. В действительности, после покушения – которое практически увенчалось успехом – на премьер-министра Коруви, Джим считает, что задание смело можно заносить в категорию «полный пиздец». Кирк даже подумывает ввести это обозначение, как официальное наименование особого класса миссий Звёздного Флота. Пайк, наверное, надорвётся от смеха.

Естественно, корувийцам не понравилось, что их премьер-министра едва не поджарили до хрустящей корочки. И в покушении, безусловно, они в первую очередь обвинили бы своих гостей. А если учесть, что у Коруви один из самых крупных и современных флотов в квадранте, то команде Энтерпрайз пришлось очень постараться, чтобы предотвратить тотальное объявление войны.

В конце концов, им удалось вычислить настоящего преступника – им оказался оппозиционный корувийский советник, таким способом искавший сторонников перед предстоящими выборами. И вот теперь договор подписан, аккуратно скреплён печатями и находится на полпути к руководству Звёздного Флота. Но соглашение досталось немалой ценой: в течение недели все на корабле работали практически без перерыва, и Джим прекрасно понимает, что должен предпринять хоть какие-то меры до того, как случится нечто скверное.

Как капитан, последние несколько дней Кирк провёл внизу, на Коруви, так что, как минимум, у него, Ухуры и остальных членов команды высадки было достаточно времени для отдыха. На борту Энтерпрайз, однако, ситуация совсем другая. Джим невероятно гордится своим экипажем, который справился с миссией, но в то же время не может не замечать признаки крайнего изнеможения повсюду.

Хорошо ещё, что Боунс справляется с проблемой: на сменах он задействует абсолютно всех работников, медицинский персонал наводняет все палубы, проверяя людей и, по мере необходимости, оказывая помощь. Так что даже если Сулу клюёт носом за штурвалом, а Чехов болтает без умолку со скоростью, граничащей со сверхзвуковой, Джим больше не тревожится о том, что Энтерпрайз внезапно врежется в луну или что лейтенант Хендорф выйдет из себя и переломает кости кому-нибудь, кто рискнёт с ним поспорить. Даже если никто из членов экипажа в ближайшее время так и не найдёт время, чтобы поспать, Джим за них не слишком сильно переживает.

Единственный, о ком он действительно волнуется, – это спокойный, слишком худой мужчина, в настоящий момент сгорбившийся над научной станцией. Каждая клетка его тела буквально кричит об усталости.

Спок не отдыхал всю неделю, Джим в этом уверен. Оставшись на Энтерпрайз исполняющим обязанности капитана во время отсутствия самого Кирка, именно Спок был тем, кто выдержал обвинения со стороны корувийского правительства, кто убедил их патрульные корабли и эсминцы вернуться на планету, кто руководил на борту корабля всем расследованием покушения. И хотя он с чистой совестью мог подчиниться требованиям Боунса и чередовать свои дежурства с бета- и гамма-сменами, Джим знает, что коммандер этого не сделал. Манера руководства Спока проявляется не в интуитивном подходе, как у Кирка, но в исключительно личном присутствии. Даже не проверяя журналы, Джим не сомневается, что Спок всё время оставался на мостике, отдавая приказы в своей ровной, хладнокровной манере – надёжный оплот порядка посреди хаоса последней недели. Это то, что делает его таким хорошим первым помощником, лучшим другом и много бОльшим.

Но именно поэтому Джим готов спорить, что сейчас вулканец очень близок к полному истощению.

Он всегда хорошо понимал Спока, даже до… последних событий. На самом деле, Джим с трудом сдерживает смех всякий раз, когда кто-то жалуется ему на то, что старший помощник слишком отстранённый или равнодушный – лишь один взгляд в его глаза расскажет всё о чувствах Спока. Но, возможно, других людей отпугивает его происхождение, или они просто не понимают, что искать. Джим, тем не менее, всегда знает.

Спок слегка опускает плечи – он утомлён. Его руки временами замирают над панелью научной станции – сбился с мысли. Изредка бросает косые взгляды на турболифт – хотел бы отдохнуть. Джим может видеть это и многое другое, и будь он проклят, если не сделает всё от него зависящее, чтобы Спок получил то, что ему нужно.

Кирк подписывает краткий отчёт о проведении миссии и отсылает его Ухуре для просмотра, а затем встаёт с кресла. Спину тут же в знак протеста простреливает болью, и Джим тратит минуту на то, чтобы подавить зевок и потянуться. Он тоже изнурён: с тех пор, как вернулся с Коруви, капитан находится на мостике уже больше двенадцати часов. Но, во всяком случае, Джим успел немного вздремнуть на планете сегодняшним утром. Он готов поработать, по крайней мере, ещё несколько часов. Спок – нет.

Старший помощник не оборачивается, когда Джим приближается к его станции, и действительно слегка вздрагивает, стоит Кирку положить руку ему на плечо. Моргнув, Спок поднимает взгляд карих глаз, сейчас замутнённых усталостью.

– Капитан, – говорит он немного охрипшим голосом.

Джим мягко улыбается и осмеливается скользнуть большим пальцем в вырез рубашки Спока, скорее ощущая, чем слыша, тихое, довольное урчание вулканца, когда его глаза непроизвольно закрываются. Это наглядно показывает Джиму степень истощения Спока: он никогда бы не отреагировал подобным образом при посторонних, если бы был в нормальном состоянии.

Кирк продлевает прикосновение ещё на несколько мгновений, прежде чем неохотно отстраняется. Затем он откашливается и произносит:

– Я бы хотел, что бы вы просмотрели данные файла 17-В. Они потребуются для рапорта по миссии. Проект нужен мне завтра утром.

Спок смаргивает, бровь недоумённо приподнимается:

– Я не…

– Файл находится на моём личном терминале, – перебивает Джим. – Пожалуйста, приступайте к работе немедленно, коммандер.

Он успевает заметить тот момент, когда Спок всё понимает: облегчение в карих глазах настолько очевидно, что Джим практически чувствует его.

– Да, сэр, – говорит Спок и поднимается со своего места.

Сердце Джима сжимается, когда он замечает, как замедленны движения Спока, как тот вынужден заранее просчитывать каждый шаг. Но даже несмотря на это, он один раз всё же спотыкается по пути к турболифту, поэтому Кирк стремится поддержать его, когда возвращается к капитанскому креслу.

Джим разбирается с делами только спустя четыре часа – личный рекорд. Но к тому времени он ощущает усталость, словно тяжёлый плащ, повисший на плечах. Никто не возражает, когда капитан сдаёт командование в начале гамма-смены. Должно быть, он выглядит так же утомлённо, как себя чувствует.

Когда Кирк наконец заходит в каюту, в комнате темно. Он стоит некоторое время на пороге, вглядываясь в черноту. Спок обычно предпочитает освещение на двадцати процентах. Могло ли получиться так, что в итоге он неправильно понял Джима?

В следующий момент он замечает чётко видимый силуэт, лежащий неподвижно посередине кровати, и беспокойство рассеивается. Джим улыбается и делает шаг вперёд.

Спок не просыпается при его приближении. На нём спортивные штаны капитана и мягкий серый свитер. А ещё он присвоил джимову подушку, обнимая её, прижимая к груди, как плюшевого медведя. Его губы слегка приоткрыты, дыхание тихое, и даже когда Джим протягивает руку, чтобы провести пальцами по волосам, Спок лишь вздыхает и с довольным бормотанием глубже зарывается в одеяло. Сердце Кирка от этого расширяется в груди, словно воздушный шарик, так, что вдруг становится трудно дышать.

На Энтерпрайз ещё никто не знает о них. Спок не готов, а чувства Джима слишком сильные, чтобы на него давить. Вот почему, в первую очередь, он придумал бредовую историю о несуществующем файле: если кто-то отследит местоположение и обнаружит их в капитанской каюте, то просто решит, что старшие офицеры всю ночь работали над отчётом. Естественно, Кирк надеется, что когда-нибудь они всем расскажут. Боунс заслуживает узнать, и Ухура, и остальные члены экипажа. Но не сегодня, и это нормально. Сейчас у него есть Спок, расслабленный и спящий в его постели, и Джиму больше нечего желать.

На всю комнату раздаётся звуковой сигнал входящего сообщения. Вероятнее всего, какие-то новые уточнения по прошедшей миссии, поэтому Кирк движением руки отключает терминал и начинает раздеваться.

– Компьютер, заблокировать дверь, только экстренный допуск, – приказывает он.

Прежде чем отбросить одежду в сторону и осторожно скользнуть под одеяло, Джим дожидается монотонного ответа: «Подтверждено».

Он едва успевает лечь, как сразу оказывается в горячих объятьях, и гибкий полувулканец притягивает его ближе, нахально вторгаясь в личное пространство. Кирк не может сдержаться и тихо хихикает, вжимаясь в Спока, переплетая их ноги и натягивая одеяло на обоих разом. Спок, даже не проснувшись, утыкается носом Джиму в шею, согревая голую кожу размеренным дыханием. Это лучше всяких слов говорит о том, насколько он доверяет, раз даже во сне тянется к нему, и Джим этому только рад, долгим поцелуем прикасаясь ко лбу Спока и вдыхая его запах: хвоя и песок пустыни.

Они не обязаны немедленно рассказывать экипажу о своих отношениях. То, что у них сейчас есть – это нечто драгоценное, созданное с трудом, и оно не должно быть выставлено на всеобщее обозрение. Они нашли, что искали, друг в друге, а любопытство команды может и подождать. Например, до завтра, или до послезавтра, или до следующего месяца, или до следующего года. Это не имеет значения до тех пор, пока они оба сейчас здесь, вместе.

Закрыв глаза, Джим крепче обнимает Спока и, наконец, засыпает.

_Сентябрь 2016_


End file.
